villagersandheroesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Starfall
thumb|rightAb 1. Juni startet der Countdown zum großen Starfall-Patch. Um keine Neuigkeit zu verpassen, sammeln wir hier alle Informationen, rund um das massives Update für Villagers & Heroes, das eine riesige Menge an Verbesserungen und neuen Features mit sich bringt - eine neue Levelhöchstgrenze und neue Zonen, ein komplett überarbeitetes Beute-System, ein neues Level-System mit neuen Talentbäume und Talenten für alle Klassen und unzählige weitere Ergänzungen wie eine neue Weltkarte, mobile Verbesserungen und mehr. Um die Vorfreude zu steigern wurde ein 1-monatiges Community-Event gestartet, bei dem ihr viele tolle Sachen und Informationen gewinnen könnt. ---- Teil 1 thumb|left * Neue Talente-Charakterveränderungen * Neue Talente-Meistere deine Klasse Charakterveränderungen thumbStarfall bringt komplett neue Talentbäume und Talente für alle Klassen! Wenn Ihr unten weiter lest, könnt Ihr Details darüber erfahren, wie das Leveln und die Talente nun funktionieren, oder auch auf den Talent-Konfigurator klicken und mit den neuen Talenten und Spezialisierungen direkt in Eurem Browser herumexperimentieren. Die Mechanik, wie Talente funktionieren, wurde von uns komplett überarbeitet. Jede Klasse hat nun 12 Talente, die in 3 Spezialisierungen pro Klasse gruppiert sind, und alle Talente sind von nun an passiv. Hier ist ein Beispiel eines neuen Talents: Schatten Verhexen ist ein Priestertalent, bei dem Feinde weniger Schaden verursachen, nachdem sie von Schattenschaden getroffen wurden:thumb Das gleiche Talent kann nun jede Stufe verbessert werden und nicht nur alle 5 Stufen, aber es gibt nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Verbesserungen. Im oberen Beispiel kann man Schatten Verhexen nur insgesamt 5x verbessern, aber es gibt auch Talente, die man bis Stufe 35 verbessern kann. Sobald mein ein Talent auf die Maximalstufe verbessert hat, schaltet man sein Nonplusultra frei. Nonplusultra Beim Nonplusultra handelt es sich um einen sehr starken Bonus, der immer dann für ein Talent freigeschaltet wird, wenn man dessen Maximalstufe erreicht. thumbManche Nonplusultra sind aktiv und schalten z.B. neue Angriffe frei, die man im Kampf benutzen kann, oder sie sind passiv und verleihen spielverändernde Effekte. Im Beispielbild wird die instabile Kraft Nonplusultra freigeschaltet, welche in diesem Beispiel dem Schattenorb die Chance verleiht, alle noch verbleibenden Schadespunkte-über-Zeit Effekte auf einen Schlag auszulösen, was einen großen Schadensbonus mit sich bringt. So gibt es noch viele andere Nonplusultra - insgesamt 12 für jede Klasse - die ähnliche mächtige Boni bereithalten. Teil 2 thumb|left *Neue Inhalte *Zonen und Stufengrenze Neue Inhalte - Der Aufbruch zu neuen Abenteuern Für alle von Euch, die die Stufengrenze bereits erreicht haben und denen es schon lange in den Fingern juckt, endlich wieder neue Regionen freizuschalten, gegen neue und mächtige Ältestenbosse anzutreten und eine Reihe neuer Quests zu lösen, hat das Warten nun ein Ende! thumbMit dem Starfall Update bringen wir sieben neue Zonen ins Spiel, die Stufengrenze steigt auf 90 '''und es wird die Möglichkeit geben, die '''fünfte Wiedergeburt für noch höhere Belohnungen durchzuführen! Reise in die Crux Exotische Länder, reich an üppigen Landschaften und voller dunkler Geheimnisse, warten auf alle, die bereit sind, Ihre Reise in die Crux fortzusetzen. Aber seid gewarnt: die Reise durch die oft unheimlichen Wälder, über schneebedeckten Gipfel, dunkle unterirdische Geheimgänge oder schaurige Sümpfe ist nichts für schwache Nerven und erfordert manchmal sogar die Hilfe weiterer berühmter Helden. Was? Was denn wohl für andere Helden? Man nennt sie die Lumineer und es handelt sich bei ihnen, um eine bunte und etwas zusammengewürfelte Truppe lebhafter Abenteurer, von denen Ihr viele bereits aus früheren Abenteuern kennt! Aus Gründen, die Euch sehr schnell auffallen werden, müssen die Lumineer ebenfalls so schnell wie möglich die Crux erreichen. Was für teuflische Dinge gehen nur in Königin Zorias Bienenstock vor? Reist zusammen mit den Lumineer durch Länder voller Wunder und besteht mehr als nur ein episches Abenteuer zusammen mit dieser einzigartigen Abenteurergruppe. Eine wahrlich außergewöhnliche Reise erwartet Euch! Und hier noch ein paar Bilder aus den neuen Zonen: Andorra Teiche1.jpg|'Andorra Teiche' Andorra Teiche2.jpg|'Andorra Teiche' Dartrey Wald1.jpg|'Dartrey Wald' Dartrey Wald2.jpg|'Dartrey Wald' Der Roggen1.jpg|'Der Roggen' Der Roggen2.jpg|'Der Roggen' Glendergan1.jpg|'Glendergan' Glendergan2.jpg|'Glendergan' Gortrin Passage1.jpg|'Gortrin Passage' Gortrin Passage2.jpg|'Gortrin Passage' Turnapin Spitze1.jpg|'Turnapin Spitze' Turnapin Spitze2.jpg|'Turnapin Spitze' Zorian Sumpf1.jpg|'Zorian Sumpf' Zorian Sumpf2.jpg|'Zorian Sumpf' *Der Dartrey Wald, ein Paradies nicht nur für Waldland-Kreaturen, sondern auch voller rivalisierender Lager voller diebischer Krieger, Priester, Jäger und Zauberer. *Die Andorra Teiche, ein üppiges Paradies voller kleiner Gewässer, umgeben von einer Blütenpracht, die dafür bekannt ist, schon viele Reisende in ihren Bann gezogen zu haben. *Seht Euch vor dem Zorn des Dämonenprinzen vor, der mit seinen abscheulichen Monstern über Glendergan herrscht! *Lasst Euch nicht von den malerischen, schneebedeckten Bergen der Turnapin Spitze täuschen, denn es fließt dunkle Magie durch die vielen eisigen Täler! *Der schlammige und stinkende Zorian Sumpf wird von schleimigen Monstern und kriechendem Ungeziefer bewohnt, die unter der Fuchtel von Königin Zoria, der Herrscherin über den Crux, stehen. *'Der Roggen', in kleiner Wald, der von freundlichen Bauern bewohnt wird oder eine geheimnisvolle Region, die von den ungewöhnlichsten Kulturen bewohnt wird? Was ist los in diesem rätselhaften Gebiet? *Die Gortrin Passage, ist ein labyrinthischer Tunnel, der tief unter dem Berg windet, hat den Tod vieler Reisenden verursacht. Er ist in den Händen der grausigen Goblins und der Wraiths, die ihn ihr zu Hause nennen. Gefährlich ist auch der tückische Fall in den Abgrund, für diejenigen, die zufuß unsicher sind. Teil 3 thumb|left *Neue Beute *Überarbeitete Gegenstände Neue Beute - Entdecke neue Ausrüstung und stelle diese her Auch das Beutesystem wurde komplett überarbeitet, mit Gegenständen, die nun bedeutender sind, als jemals zuvor! Egal ob ihr Eure Rüstung von Feinden bekommt, die Ihr in der Wildnis mühsam niedergerungen habt, oder ob ihr sie in der Sicherheit eures Dorfs selbst hergestellt habt. Alle Gegenstände die ihr bekommen könnt, sind mächtiger, als je zuvor. thumb|center|700px SELTENHEIT Gegenstände sind jetzt klarer in Raritäten sortiert - die seltensten Gegenstände sind unglaublich schwer zu finden oder zu erstellen, aber kommen dafür auch mit erstaunlichen Kräften und Vorteilen. NENNLEISTUNG Ein grobes Maß dafür, wie gut ein Gegenstand ist. BONIVERSTÄRKUNG Bonis die von einem Gegenstand erhöht werden, werden im Tooltip angezeigt. Einige sind seltener und fügen neue einzigartige Spielmechaniken hinzu. (Mehr dazu gibt's unter Boniverstärkung). RUNEN Runen können zwischen Gegenständen hin -und hergeschoben werden und sie geben entweder neue Talente, passive Fähigkeiten oder sie steigern bereits existierende Fähigkeiten. (Mehr erfahrt ihr unter Runen). *'MINDERWERTIG': , Sehr gebräuchlich, minderwertige Gegenstände haben nur Basisbonis und sonst nichts. *'GEWÖHNLICH': Gewöhnliche Gegenstände sind die ersten, die Runen enthalten. *'UNGEWÖHNLICH': Ungewöhnliche Gegenstände sind schwerer zu finden und besitzen die ersten Boniverstärungen. *'SELTEN': Viel schwerer zu finden und mit besseren Boniverstärungen. *'EPISCH': Sehr selten, aber mit tollen Bonis und seltenen Boniverstärungen. *'LEGENDÄR': Doch zu finden, aber mächtig jenseits der Vorstellungskraft. Stats (Boniverstärkung) Gegenstände können nun mehr Boni enthalten - passive Boni, die euch auf die verschiedensten Weisen mächtiger machen. Ihr bekommt weniger Boni, je höher Eure Stufe ist, deswegen ist es wichtig, dass Ihr Euch immer weiter nach neuen Gegenständen umschaut, während ihr spielt! Hier sind ein paar Beispiele von Boni, die Ihr bekommen könnt: *15px|left VITALITÄT (LEBENSKRAFT) Erhöht eure Maximalgesundheit *15px|left EXPERTISE (GESCHICK) Reduziert die Abklingzeit von Talenten und Zaubern. *15px|left KRITISCHE CHANCE Erhöht die Chance auf einen kritischen Treffer. *15px|left SCHLAG DER LEERE Chance, sehr hohen zusätzlichen Schaden zu erzeugen. Boni kommen dabei in drei Seltenheiten vor: Gewöhnliche Boni steigern Werte wie Rüstung und Schaden. Ungewöhnliche Boni geben fortgeschrittene Vorteile und Seltene Boni schalten ganz neue Spielmechaniken, wie magische Schilde oder Lebensentzug frei. Im Gegensatz zu Runen können diese Boni nicht zwischen verschiedenen Gegenständen hin und her verschoben werden. Meisterschaften Zusätzlich zu den oben erwähnten Boni, die jede Klasse benutzen kann, gibt es noch jeweils zwei einzigartige Boni pro Klasse, die Meisterschaften genannt werden und die die Macht eurer Talente steigern: Krieger *left|15pxWUT MEISTERSCHAFT (erhöht die Macht der Wut-Talente) *thumb|left|15pxBLITZ MEISTERSCHAFT (erhöht die Macht der Blitz-Talente) Zauberer *thumb|left|15pxFEUER MEISTERSCHAFT (erhöht die Macht der Feuerzauber) *thumb|left|15pxEIS MEISTERSCHAFT (erhöht die Macht der Eiszauber) Jäger *thumb|left|15pxSCHARFSCHÜTZEN MEISTERSCHAFT (erhöht die Macht der Scharfschützen-Talente) *thumb|left|15pxNATUR MEISTERSCHAFT (erhöht die Macht der Natur-Talente) Priester *thumb|left|15pxGÖTTLICHE MEISTERSCHAFT (erhöht die Macht der heiligen Zauber) *thumb|left|15pxSCHATTEN MEISTERSCHAFT (erhöht die Macht der Schattenzauber) RUNEN Hinweis: Was bisher beim Verbessern Runen hieß, wird nun ganz einfach "Verbesserungen" genannt. Anstelle von Talentpunkten auf Gegenständen gibt es nun Runen - man kann sie mittels Gnomifizierung zwischen den Gegenständen hin- und herschieben und sie geben entweder neue Talente, passive Fähigkeiten oder sie steigern bereits existierende Fähigkeiten. Es gibt drei verschiedene Runen, die auf bestimmte Ausrüstungsarten beschränkt sind: *AKTIVE RUNEN: sind die Hauptquelle für Talente und Zauber *PASSIVE RUNEN: geben euren Charakteren passive Boni *STEIGERUNGSRUNEN: steigern eine bestimmte Fähigkeit oder einen bestimmten Zauber Runen aktiv01.jpg|Aktive Rune Runen aktiv02.jpg|Aktive Rune Runen passiv01.jpg|Passive Rune Runen passiv02.jpg|Passive Rune Steigerungsrune01.jpg|Steigerungsrune Steigerungsrune02.jpg|Steigerungsrune Runen verlieren ihre Wirksamkeit. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass ihr euch immer auf die Suche nach höherstufigen Gegenständen begebt, auch wenn Sie die gleichen Werte beinhalten. Ausrüstung Ausrüstungen sind Gegenstände, die nach der Benutzung, ein Ausrüstungsteil mit zufälligen Eigenschaften freigeben - mit ein bisschen Glück kann man ein wirklich mächtiges Ausrüstungsteile bekommen! Ausrüstungen bekommt man von nun an regelmäßig als Questbelohnung. center Neue Gegenstandsplätze Mit diesem Update kommen außerdem fünf brandneue Ausrüstungstypen und -plätze ins Spiel! Jede Klasse hat nun zwei Plätze für Schmuck - kleine Ausrüstungsteile, die verschiedene Boni verleihen - sowie zusätzlich einen klassenspezifischen Ausrüstungsplatz. Krieger können nun Armschienen finden und tragen. Zauberer können nun Zauberbücher finden und tragen. Jäger können nun Messer finden und tragen. Priester können nun Zepter finden und tragen. Diese Gegenstände sind wie Schmuck auch, ausrüstbare Gegenstände und verleihen dem Träger passive Boni. Teil 4 thumb|left *Weltkarte und mehr *Andere Neuigkeiten Gründliche Verbesserungen Zusätzlich zu allen oben genannten Änderungen hat Villagers & Heroes auch eine brandneue Weltkarteerhalten, Tonnen von UI-Verbesserungen wie neu gestaltete Tooltips und viele Bugfixes und allgemeine Verbesserungen. NEUE WELTKARTE Die Weltkarte von Villagers und Heroes wurde komplett neu gezeichnet und ist nun genauso groß und detailliert, wie die Sieben Reiche selbst. Sie zeigt die hügeligen Ebenen von Ardent, die üppigen Wälder von Grünhafen, genauso wie die eisigen Spitzen der Sturmfeste mit mehr Details, als jemals zuvor! thumb|center|400px Und wir haben nicht nur die Grafiken ausgetauscht, sondern auch die Funktionalität verbessert - auf dem PC nimmt die Karte nun den ganzen Bildschirm ein und es gibt eine Zonenliste am Rand, genauso wie schon in der Mobilversion. So kann man nun schnell zur gewünschten Zone reisen, ohne diese erst umständlich auf der Karte finden zu müssen, denn es gibt nun eine sortierte Liste von Reisezielen, entdeckten und unentdeckten Zonen. UI VERBESSERUNGEN Die Benutzeroberfläche wurde sowohl in der PC, wie auch der Mobilversion verbessert! Wiedergeburten sehen nun anders aus und können nun leichter nachverfolgt werden und wie man oben bereits sehen kann, wurden die Tooltips im Spiel komplett neu designt. REPARATUR ÄNDERUNGEN Die meisten Gegenstände müssen nun nicht mehr repariert werden. Das gilt z.B. für Waffen, Rüstungen und weitere Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Nur Sammelwerkzeuge werden weiterhin kaputt gehen und müssen deswegen repariert werden. Gegenstände, die durch Benutzung verbessert werden (durch Kaputtgehen und darauffolgende Reparatur) werden nicht länger Teil des Spielsystems sein. Mit Reparatur in Zusammenhang stehende Gegenstände und Dienstleistungen werden wie folgt geändert: *'Händlerreparatur:' Händler haben immer noch ein Reparaturfenster, aber dieses funktioniert nun nur noch für Sammelwerkzeuge. *'Reparaturwirbel:' Diese Gegenstände haben nun einen neuen Namen und ein neues Icon, sie heißen nun "Fläschchen mit Reparaturglobuli" und sie werden alle Sammelwerkzeuge komplett reparieren. Der Itemshop-Preis für diese Gegenstände wird mit der Einführung von Starfall reduziert. *'Erhaltungsrunen:' Diese Gegenstände werden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Die Kronen für unbenutzte Runen wird mit der Einführung von Starfall automatisch erstattet. *'Flickzeug:' Diese Gegenstände werden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Bei der Einführung von Starfall noch im Spiel befindliche Gegenstände werden in Edelsteine mit einem Goldwert umgewandelt, die den Herstellungskosten des jeweiligen Flickzeugs entspricht. Die Rezepte für Flickzeuge werden aus dem Spiel entfernt. STATUSÄNDERUNGEN BEIM GEGENSTANDSHANDEL Wir nehmen einige Änderungen daran vor, wie Gegenstände gehandelt werden können. Bisher gab es verschiedene einschränkende Systeme, die sich teilweise überlappt haben - es gab Kann nicht gehandelt werden, Accountgebunden, Seelengebunden ''und verschiedene Mischformen davon. # Die erste Änderung die wir vornehmen ist, dass wir ''Seelenentbindungsrunen aus dem Spiel und Itemshop entfernen. Bei der Einführung von Starfall noch im Spiel befindliche Runen werden erstattet. # Kann nicht gehandelt werden und Seelengebunden wird von nun an zusammengefasst zu Seelengebunden. Wenn ein Gegenstand von nun an Seelengebunden ist, dann kann er nicht mehr gehandelt werden, nicht mal zu anderen Charakteren auf dem gleichen Account. # Ausrüstungsgegenstände die "Wird beim Anlegen gebunden" sind, werden nach der ersten Benutzung seelengebunden, was bedeutet das sie von diesem Zeitpunkt an nicht mehr gehandelt (nicht einmal zu anderen Charakteren auf dem gleichen Account) oder im Auktionshaus verkauft werden können. Accountgebundene Gegenstände werden sich nicht ändern. Auch weiterhin kann man solche Gegenstände mit anderen Charakteren des gleichen Accounts handeln, mit anderen Spielern aber nicht. # Zum Schluss ist es von nun an so, dass Gegenstände nur noch einen Status haben können. Es wird keine Gegenstände mehr geben, die gleichzeitig Accountgebunden und Wird beim Anlegen gebunden sind. Das bedeutet, dass Gegenstände von nun an nur noch einen der vier verschiedenen Zustände haben kann: #* Seelengebunden: Kann nicht gehandelt werden. #* Accountgebunden: Kann nur mit anderen Charakteren des gleichen Accounts gehandelt werden, aber nicht mit anderen Spielern. #* Wird beim Anlegen gebunden: Kann gehandelt werden, solange der Gegenstand noch nicht getragen wurde. Beim ersten Anlegen wird er seelengebunden und ist damit dann nicht mehr handelbar. #* (Keine Einschränkung): Kann frei gehandelt werden, mit allen Spielern und Charakteren Teil 5 - Alte Gegenstände thumb|left *Was wird mit alten Items passieren? Da es in Starfall einige größere Änderungen gibt, werden einige Gegenstände nicht mehr funktionieren. Diese Gegenstände werden euch entweder erstattet oder in eine Währung konvertiert, mit der Ihr Euch mächtige, neue Ausrüstung besorgen könnt. Dazu gibt es eine genaue Erklärung, wie das System funktionieren soll: Inaktive Accounts Auf inaktiven Accounts werden ausrüstbare Gegenstände nicht konvertiert, sondern gelöscht (siehe unten). Dies geschieht aus technischen und logistischen Gründen. Der Großteil aller aktiven Spieler ist, dass nichts weiter unternommen werden muss. Ein Account ist für Villagers & Heroes aktiv, wenn er mindestens eine der folgenden Bedingungen erfüllt: * Hat in den letzten 7 Tagen gespielt. * Hat in den letzten 14 Tagen gespielt und einen Charakter der Stufe 5 oder höher. * Hat in den letzten 60 Tagen gespielt und einen Charakter der Stufe 20 oder höher. * Hat einen Charakter der Stufe 40 oder höher. Der "Aktiv" Status wird dabei pro Server festgelegt. Das heißt, wenn Ihr Euch z.B. auf dem Server US1 in der letzten Woche eingeloggt habt, auf dem Server US2 aber seit einem Jahr nicht mehr und Ihr habt dort nur einen Stufe 5 Charakter, dann werden die Gegenstände auf dem Server US1 konvertiert, auf dem Server US2 aber nicht. Der Patchtag Einige Dinge werden am Patchtag passieren, die alle Spieler betreffen könnten:thumb|200px *Auktionen: Alle Auktionen werden abgebrochen. Die Gegenstände werden dabei an den versteigernden Spieler zurückgeschickt, egal ob Gebote darauf sind oder nicht. Alle Auktionsgebühren und -gebote werden zurückerstattet. * Nachrichten: Nicht angenommene Gegenstände werden an den Versender gebunden. * Ausrüstung in Community-Tresoren: Alle ausrüstbaren Gegenstände in Tresoren werden gelöscht. Wir raten Euch, dass Ihr diese aus den Tresoren heraus nehmt und auf Euren Charakteren lagert. Dieses betrifft nur Kampf-Ausrüstung. Rückerstattungen Die folgenden Gegenstände werden aus dem Spiel entfernt und Ihr bekommt deswegen eine Rückerstattung:thumb|200px *Verbesserungsrunen: Für jede Rune auf Eurem Gegenstand bekommt Ihr eine Gold-Erstattung in der Höhe der vollen Herstellungskosten. Dies trifft nur auf die letzte Gnomifizierung eines Gegenstands zu. *Gnomifizierte Ausrüstung: Das gesamte Gold, das Ihr für das Gnomifizieren eines Gegenstands ausgegeben habt, wird Euch zurückerstattet. Dies trifft nur auf die letzte Gnomifizierung eines Gegenstands zu. *Itemshop Gegenstände, mit Talenten die es nun nicht mehr gibt: Ihr bekommt für diese Gegenstände eine Erstattung des Kaufpreises in voller Höhe. Umgewandelte Gegenstände Diese Gegenstände werden in gleichwertige Gegenstände umgewandelt und Euch zurückgegeben: thumb|200px*Ältestenausrüstung: Wird Euch als separate Ausrüstung zurückgegeben. *Gegenstände mit kosmetischen Talenten: Diese werden in Spielzeuge umgewandelt. *Für die Gnomifizierung verbrauchte Sockel: Alle mit Kronen erworbenen Sockel auf Gegenständen, die Ihr momentan besitzt, werden Euch separat zurückgegeben. Kampfausrüstung Alle Kampfausrüstung, die Ihr besitzt, wird in Sternenstaub umgewandelt - eine besondere Währung, mit der Ihr Euch besondere und mächtige neue Gegenstände kaufen könnt. thumb|200pxWieviel Sternenstaub Ihr bekommt, hängt von der Anzahl Eurer Ausrüstungsgegenstände ab und wie gut diese sind. Ihr werdet aber immer genug Sternenstaub bekommen, der mindestens dem Wert Eurer originalen Gegenstände entspricht. Obwohl eure Ausrüstung in Sternenstaub umgewandelt wird, werden Euch die Hüllen Eurer Ausrüstung erhalten bleiben. Diese Hüllen werden Stufe 1 sein und keine Werte oder Talente haben, aber sie behalten das exakt gleiche Aussehen Eurer ehemaligen Gegenstände, damit Ihr das Aussehen wieder auf Eure neuen Gegenstände gnomifizieren könnt. (Das bedeutet, dass alle Eure seltenen Event Outfits vom Aussehen her erhalten bleiben!) Erreichbar aus Ardent Stadt und Sommersenke aus wird es eine neue Starfall Zone geben, in der Ihr Euren Sternenstaub in neue Ausrüstung eintauschen könnt. Wie bereits im zweiten Kapitel weiter oben erwähnt, handelt es sich bei der Ausrüstung um Gegenstände, die Euch neue Kampfausrüstung geben - immer sehr mächtige Gegenstände und mit einer Chance, sogar epische Gegenstände zu erhalten! Andere Gegenstände Alle Gegenstände, die oben nicht erwähnt wurden (wie z.B. gesammelte Materialien, Questgegenstände, die meisten kosmetischen Gegenstände etc.) bleiben wie sie sind. Kostenlose Gegenstände! Zusätzlich zu all dem oben geschriebenen, bekommt jeder Spieler ein kostenloses Reittier, kostenlose Sockel, Talentrücksetzungstränke und ein kostenloses Outfit! STARFALL KOMMT BALD! Nicht mehr lange, dann könnt Ihr all die neuen Inhalte selbst erleben - bleibt dran für Starfall was bald Live kommen wird! Kategorie:Starfall